Ancient Awakening
by Maven Harris
Summary: Flaming red hair, blazing amber eyes, she was the phoenix, the fire born to dragons. It takes eons to resurrect when a phoenix perishes. Now the hunter is back, to burn, to help Aegon and his sisters conquer Westeros, and establish a Realm with fire and blood.


**Some of you might be cursing me as to why am I not simply into finishing my other fics. But I can't help it guys! Here's a new one for you awesome peeps! Also, it's my first attempt at M-rated scene, so please be merciful. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Sinfully Yours  
**

 _"So sweet and delicious do I become,  
when I am in bed with a man  
who, I sense, loves and enjoys me,  
that the pleasure I bring excels all delight,  
so the knot of love, however tight  
it seemed before, is tied tighter still."  _

Waves skittered over the rocks, a spray of pure white mist sparkling like diamonds under the scorching sun. Sea gulls cawed noisily, feasting over the fishes they caught, pausing in silence as a darker shadow loomed overhead. Sleek white blond hair spilled effortlessly down her back as Rhaenys Targaryan soared atop Meraxes, her face glowing brighter than usual days. And why wouldn't it be? Today Aegon was to return from Lys, where he had burned a Volantene fleet atop Balerion. Ever since the Doom of Valyria, Volantis had attempted greatly to expand their prowess and supremacy, claiming to be heirs to the remaining Valyrian Freehold. The Free Cities had risen up in their protest, with Pentos and Tyrosh asking for Aegon's aid in battlements. And today, he would return, victorious. Even Visenya seemed less grim than usual, going as far as to have not snapped at anyone since dawn. Dragonstone seemed to have lost a little heat with her in a good mood. Ignya, however, seemed quite distressed as she knew what her brother's return meant. She had turned of age the year Aegon left for Pentos, and now, all her mother had been waiting for was her wedding. Aegon had pledged to take all of his sisters as his wives, and was already married to the older two. Ignya hadn't even bled the time they had been married.

Ever since her birth, Ignya was shunned as an outcast by her siblings. They were all so alike, inhumanly so, with white-gold hair and purple eyes, their astounding skills in battlements, and not to mention, a relationship with dragons. Ignya had none but one. She was their opposite, with flaming red hair and amber-gold eyes. She wasn't tall and willowy, and would barely pass for an accomplished warrior. She was shy, insecure and had a tendency to run away when things got bitter. Yes, she wasn't what one would call their favorite Targaryan. But she did have a mystical bond with dragons. She didn't have one of her own, but her siblings' dragons never so much as bared fangs at her. She was different. And they proved it.

Horns blew in his honor as Aegon landed on Balerion, escorted halfway by his sister-wife, Rhaenys, who smiled at him adoringly. Aerion and Valaena stood at the front doors with Visenya standing tall and proud, and Ignya, small and awkward in her shadows. Her brother had grown even more muscular over the past two years, his skin smooth and unscathed. Ignya couldn't be prouder of her brother. He kneeled in front of their father, who grabbed Aegon by his shoulders with a pat on his back. He embraced their mother and Visenya and turned to her. Ignya couldn't decide what she should feel, and instinctively rested on her shyness. She wasn't the type to blush easily and merely squirmed under his pale gaze as he towered over her. She smiled shyly at him as he nodded at her, and brushed past her. It may have been a cold response from your own brother, especially if he was to be wed in a fortnight. But Ignya was used to it. She was the 'red' sheep amongst the whites.

The next few days spun like a gust of wind accentuated with her wedding planning with her mother, taking charge of the excitement. Her father, like Aegon, took no part in the preparations, busying with work more than ever. Visenya was nonchalant often helping around Valaena. Rhaenys, however, was least pleased at this arrangement. The last thing Ignya wanted was a love rival, who was her very own sister in a loveless marriage. Just when she thinks life has proposed enough misery, another misfortune occurs and she's proven wrong all over again. Finally the sun peeked through the curtain of darkness, revealing the day of her wedding. Ignya was whisked from her bed a tad bit early, and with the servants fussing about more than ever. Usually, they never half as much asked if she needed a glass of water, silently claiming her as the official 'black sheep' of the family—the red dragon. Her mother bustled in with a glistening silk dress like pure spun gold with her. Still gawking at the unreal fabric, falling through her fingers like smooth, running waters.

"You look so beautiful, my child." Valaena embraced her daughter lightly, not wanting to crease the silken dress that clung like a second skin to Ignya's slender frame.

"Thank you, Mother." Ignya smiled, but her eyes were lifeless. _Aegon loves Rhaenys. I'm only going to be a sour thorn in their sweet story._

"He will make you happy, Ignya. If that is what worries you." Valaena offered kindly as they made their way down the Hall. "He is a kind man, your brother, but only for his kin."

"Yes, Mother, of course he is." Ignya's smile had never felt so strained.

Her heartbeat quickened as the doors opened to reveal the grandeur of the wedding decorations that adorned the Hall. Several guests, including the Prince of Pentos has joined the function. Faces, so many faces turned at her, nodding, judging, and commenting. Shaking out of such unpleasant thoughts, Ignya raised her gaze to the altar, where Aegon, clad in all gold and white, unlike his usual black attire waited for her. An old priest from Pentos stood alongside as Ignya joined them. They were to be wed as per Old Valyrian customs, and when the Priest slashed her palm with the same blade he used on Aegon, Ignya barely flinched, despite the pain. They held their bleeding hands, their blood mixed together as they took their vows with the other hand over fire. _Fire and Blood_.

The last thing before Aegon claimed her lips were Rhaenys's unforgiving eyes. The kiss was more of an obligation to custom than an act of love, yet it seemed to seal their fates together. The rest of the feast seemed like a blur, with so many greetings and so many guests, that Ignya lost count, her facial muscles sore from all the smiling. She was to wait in her chamber, which was decked with scented candles and incense burning in corners. She stood by the window, facing the stars, for even the moon had refused to show up to cheer her up. The door clicked open and was shut back softly. Padded steps followed her way and yet she couldn't tear her gaze off the sky. Hands as light as feather ghosted against her bare arms, and a hot breath trickled her right ear. She closed her eyes, clipping her lips together in a firm line as his deft fingers undid the loose laces that held her clothes together.

"This dress is so thin." Aegon clicked his tongue in disapproval. "You might as well have worn nothing at all. I don't wish to have you fashioning such clothing in public. Mother doesn't gets to have a say, you're married now."

"Oh." Ignya was all she could say as the dress fell at her feet, like a pool of spun gold. Aegon gently tugged at her arms, turning her around to face him. Ignya didn't squirm as she usually did under anyone's strong gaze, despite the fact that she was as naked as her nameday. As was he. She leveled her eyes to meet with his pale lilac eyes, glowing like a faint purple fire in candlelight. "Yes brother."

"You look beautiful tonight."

Ignya could see that her brother was merely trying to make things less awkward. But all she wanted to do was scream at him. _Just tonight? You don't ever as much as spare me a look! You're taken! Why did you have to marry me? Why give the word?_ Ignya still found it unsettling that she was to sleep with her brother. It was Visenya who grew up to be his bride. But Aegon naturedly fell in love with Rhaenys and thereby married her too. Honor compelled him to give his word to marry Ignya too. An obligation. She was the obligation. _This was going to be an obligation._

Aegon must have noticed her flickering emotions in her eyes. She's often been told that Ignya has very expressive eyes, even more so than her face. It makes her easily readable and a terrible liar.

"We can always try to make this work sister." Aegon said, leading her to the bed.

He poured two cups of summerwine, passing one to her. She drowned the content in one go, cringing at its tartness as it burned its way inside her, a slow fire, enflaming her, almost erotically. She joined her brother at the foot of her bed.

"I hope I won't disappoint you." Ignya whispered, fear evident in both her voice and eyes.

Instead of answering, Aegon reached for her, hands wrapping around her waist as he closed the distance between them, lifting her chin for their lips to meet. They kissed, first lightly, then more urgently, his tongue in her mouth, her hips tilted against his, her breasts pressed against his chest, his whole body sending a message that was undeniable. He slid his hands between her legs, positioning fingers and thumb the way that she had to stifle a cry. It wasn't painful like she was told by her mother. He nuzzled against her, coaxing her, his lips on her neck, nibbling and kissing his way up to her earlobe, where she seemed to be so ticklish.

She couldn't take her silence any longer. "Ooh! Oh, oh, oh," she sighed, as he worked his fingers against the slick seam…and then she forgot to pose, forgot about trying to look good, lost in her own cocoon of pleasure that was slowly pooling up in her loins. She squeezed her eyes shut as she clamped her thighs against his wrist, and snapped her hips up, once, twice, three times before she froze, all the muscles in her thighs and belly and bottom tense and quivering, as she felt herself contract against his fingers.

Before she could recover, Aegon pushed her back on bed, pinning her arms at her side, his fingers threaded through hers. "Keep still." he murmurs in her ear. "Put your knees up."

Obediently, she did as she was bid, spreading her legs as he straddled her. Ignya stifled a cry as a pinching sensation deep inside her ripped past her maidenhead, claiming her. He stilled, gazing down at her, his eyes alight with lust. His mouth was open slightly and he breathed harshly, with a groan.

"You are so tight. Are you alright?"

Ignya nodded, her nails digging his forearms, feeling so full. He stayed still, letting her acclimatize to the intrusive, overwhelming feeling of having him inside her.

"I am going to move now." he breathes after a moment, his voice tight.

He eases back with exquisite slowness, thrusting again and groans, closing his eyes. She cried out the second time and he stilled.

"More?" he whispered, his voice raw.

"Yes." she sighed as he moved, stilling again. She groaned, her body finally accepting him.

"Please." Ignya breathes, begging silently.

He moved again, only this time, he didn't stop but chains into a relentless rhythm, shifting on his elbows, so his body barely brushed against her. His pace quickened in a merciless tempo, and she arched up her hips to meet with his thrusts. Aegon kissed her again, his teeth pulling at her lower lip. She could feel something building up deep inside her, stiffening up with his continued thrusts. Her body quivered and bowed beneath his, beads of sweat trickling down. Her thoughts begun to scatter, with the only the sensation of his pounding inside her, causing her to stiffen.

"Brother!" Ignya gasped, exploding around him in her climax, splintering into a million pieces beneath him. As he came, he groaned, calling out her name, burying his face between her neck and shoulder, as he emptied himself into her with a last, long hard thrust.

Ignya was still panting, trying to slow her breathing, or her thumping heart, trying to collect her riotous disarrayed thoughts. Aegon's forehead was pressed against hers as he panted. Leaning down, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, before slowly easing out of her. She winced softly, with the unfamiliarity.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." Ignya said, as Aegon settled beside her.

"You are asking me if you hurt me?" Aegon smiled wryly. "I'm afraid the irony is not lost on me, my lady."

Ignya stretched, trying to feel through her jelly-like limbs, looking anywhere but her husband. Brother. The thought still unsettled her as she had never imagined such a scenario with Aegon. Her loins still ached from their love-making. She brushed her fingers softly against the claw marks on his biceps.

"If that's the respect you hold for me sister, getting hurt from a couple of scratch…" Aegon started, but she silenced him with a kiss.

"Thank you, brother. For being kind. And gentle."

His gaze softened, as he tucked a strand behind her ear. "You have grown up." he murmured, closing his eyes. "Sleep well, sister."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Firstly, thanks for reading. I would really love to hear how you like it. I'll update sooner if you guys do ;) Meh, that was evil. But I love you guys, so I'll try soon enough.  
**


End file.
